Un día en la vida de Charlie Weasley
by Ccii Tnks
Summary: Trabajar en la Reserva de Dragones de Rumania no es algo sencillo. Mucho menos si las heridas, después de tanto tiempo, siguen escociendo de tal manera, que hundirse en un mar de recuerdos es la única solución.


**Disclaimer: **Todo es de J. , excepto lo que no reconozcan. He dicho.

**Un día en la vida de Charlie Weasley**

La actividad dentro de la extensísima Reserva de Dragones de Rumania era, naturalmente, extenuante.

Había sido difícil, – casi imposible en verdad – conseguir una extensión de terreno suficiente para crear algo similar a lo que se fue convirtiendo, con el tiempo, en la Reserva. En un principio, los especialistas en Criaturas Mágicas se habían visto en alarma, ya que dentro de las contadas especies de dragón que sobrevivían, el nativo de los Cárpatos, el Longhorn rumano, poseía las cifras más bajas de existencia que lo acorralaba poco a poco hasta la extinción total. Un llamado de alerta a toda la comunidad mágica, en especial, a todos los jóvenes e interesados en dichas imponentes criaturas mágicas – que habían pisado el planeta mucho antes que los propios humanos, – se expandió con rapidez en todos los rincones del globo.

Así fue como inició el Programa de Reproducción Intensiva del Longhorn rumano, que poco a poco fue tomando mayor fuerza y envergadura. Los magos más calificados y sus estudiantes se trasladaron hacia los Cárpatos donde no solo intentaban alejar a la especie de un inminente final, sino que también se concentraban en mantener a los dragones en una estable calidad de vida y, por supuesto, luchar porque los interesados alpinistas muggles no repararan en ellos.

Finalmente, después de muchos años de esfuerzo, se logró construir un perímetro, – gigantesco – en donde no solo se continuaba el Programa de Reproducción, sino que también ejercía como Reserva de todas las especies de dragón en problemas con sus adversas condiciones naturales. Asimismo, indefectiblemente se había ido erigiendo, casi sin un real planeamiento, un pequeño pueblo mágico, a los pies de las montañas y unos cuantos kilómetros de Bucarest, para todos aquellos trabajadores y estudiantes de la Reserva.

Charlie Weasley intentó abrir los ojos esa mañana en el pequeño pero nutrido pueblo rumano, farfullando incoherencias. Había dejado la ventana abierta de la habitación, y por ella se colaba una irritante luz diurna que se empecinó en derramarse en su cara con fiereza, arrancándolo del dulce mundo de los sueños. Maldiciendo y mascullando, Charlie tiró con fuerza de las sábanas, volteando el rostro hacia el otro lado, intentando – en vano – resguardarse de los odiosos rayos de sol. Sin embargo, el daño estaba hecho: su mente reparó en la realidad que lo rodeaba y sus neuronas comenzaron muy pronto a quejarse con insistencia, generando una agradable jaqueca.

Molesto y abrumado por la luz, Charlie se deshizo de una patada de las sábanas e intentó levantarse de la cama, con tanta puntería que el lío de mantas que tenía alrededor de sus piernas tironeó de él, enviándolo de bruces al suelo. Resopló, la sangre caliente se disparó directo a su rostro y soltó una buena cantidad de palabrotas que nadie educado podría haber aprobado.

Repleto de rabia, furioso y aturdido, – demasiadas emociones para los cinco minutos que llevaba despierto – logró incorporarse sin dejar de rumiar insultos y se dirigió con lentitud al baño, considerando si la ira podía ganarle a la nostalgia que acababa de ocasionarle su ridícula caída.

Entró a la ducha sin miramientos, esperando que un buen chorro de agua tibia le quitara no solo los sentimientos exaltados, sino también el terrible dolor de cabeza, y se dispuso a iniciar su día.

Charlie cubría la rutina de un especialista en dragones. Tiempo atrás, – largo y agridulce tiempo atrás – había dejado su etapa de estudiante para convertirse en un verdadero dragonolista. Por ello, sus jornadas empezaban muy temprano, casi al alba y solían terminar bastante tarde. Pero eso a él no le molestaba, amaba profundamente su trabajo y todo lo que hacía en la Reserva. La principal razón de su mal humor era que la noche anterior, el día libre que tenía a la semana, lo había malgastado en la taberna más sucia del pueblo, embriagándose hasta no mantenerse en pie. La razón, claro está, es que era Mayo. Y siempre se permitía perder la razón a base de whisky de fuego en esas fechas.

Sin embargo, la borrachera le había dejado de recuerdo una hermosa jaqueca, por no mencionar el ánimo abatido, quisquilloso e irritable.

Odiándose a sí mismo, a su debilidad y a los efectos del alcohol, salió rumbo a la Reserva resoplando e intentando poner buena cara a un día que, tenía la certeza, iba a ser una verdadera mierda.

En esos días, además de los asuntos obvios, su mente estaba ocupada por proyectos en los que era el principal responsable. Uno era el cuidado de unas crías de Ironbelly ucraniano, nacidas hacía pocos meses dentro de la propia Reserva. Los bebés – que ya ocupaban lo que todo el pueblo – se estaban desarrollando perfectamente y las escamas grises lucían un fabuloso gris metálico, sinónimo de excelente estado de salud. En un día cualquiera, eso a Charlie lo hubiera llenado de orgullo y placer, pero no era ese el caso.

El otro proyecto, al que se dirigía en esos momentos, era la recuperación de un Hocicorto Sueco hembra, que había sido encontrada por el Escuadrón Especial de Dragones en Suecia hacía ya casi un año, y enviada de urgencia a la Reserva. Charlie se había dedicado a ella con especial esmero, estando ya en la fase final de su curación. Según habían podido averiguar, el pobre animal había sido atacado por cazafortunas, en busca de su muy valiosa piel, – de un hermosísimo azul brillante – demandada para guantes y escudos protectores. Hacia el refugio de la dragona se dirigía entonces Charlie, con en fulgurante sol arrancándole destellos a su cabello pelirrojo que ya le rozaba los hombros. Después de tantos años viviendo en Rumania, todavía no se podía acostumbrar a la fiereza con que los rayos del astro rey se hundían en las oscilaciones de los Cárpatos. Con una punzada a la altura del pecho, recordó las nubladas y grises mañanas de Inglaterra. Pateando con innecesaria fuerza un guijarro perdido en el camino, apuró la marcha, sin dejar de fruncir el seño.

El refugio de la dragona, – los estudiantes asignados al caso la llamaban Lizzie – estaba atravesando la entrada más grande de la Reserva, en la ladera de una de las montañas más altas y más repletas de vegetación de la región. Charlie siempre llegaba temprano para repasar los informes, echarle un vistazo y preparar el programa del día. Suspiró. Al menos, podría estar a solas con su enojo por un buen rato.

Aquel día, para demostrarle aún más la fuerza de la vida, percibían sus ojos azules todo profundamente nítido y colorido. No solo el cielo cubría su cabeza como un límpido manto celeste, sin una sola imperfección, sino que además, la hierba parecía brillar con especial esmero para hacerlo enfadar. En condiciones normales, el clima agradable y las buenas condiciones climáticas no generaban en él ningún rechazo, pero la jaqueca, la época y el endemoniado humor de perros de esa mañana le hicieron entornar los ojos y refunfuñar una vez más, con las manos en los bolsillos, apretando todavía más la caminata, para llegar de una vez al maldito refugio.

Justo en la entrada, se arremolinaban unas pequeñas florecillas silvestres, de tersos pétalos blancos y violetas. Se erguían como exigiendo que Charlie les prestara atención. Pero él apenas si les echó una breve mirada antes de atravesar la enorme puerta de madera, cerrando los ojos y negando imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Si, eran idénticas. Pero no, aunque el mundo se empecinara en acabarlo, él siguió caminando derecho hacia la oficina.

Hundido en los papeles, permitió que la mañana se le escapara en soledad, percibiendo solo su enojo y luego también, su frustración. Se concentró y se esforzó al máximo, dejando impecables todos los informes de la semana así como los reportes de sus estudiantes. Dejó que sus tareas lo absorbieran pero en ningún momento pudo abandonar su mal humor, ni tampoco olvidar que, por mucho empeño que pusiera, seguía siendo Mayo.

Un rugido violento proveniente de su estómago lo alertó de que ya era el mediodía. Suspirando, se echó en la silla para atrás y se permitió cerrar los ojos por un momento. La soledad del lugar lo embargaba. Solo él se hallaba allí, puesto que los refugios y oficinas se encontraban desperdigados por toda la extensión de la Reserva, y su enormidad los separaba por lo menos de unos quince minutos a pie. La dragona dormía. Charlie no tenía ni siquiera que dar una ojeada para comprobarlo, los años de experiencia le daban total seguridad en sus instintos.

Hizo a un lado la montaña de papeles en los que había estado trabajando y se dispuso a tomar el almuerzo, y, por qué no, responder la última carta de su sobrino. Charlie tenía muchos sobrinos, todos encantadores y terriblemente adorables, pero sin duda su favorito era Louis, el único hijo varón de Bill. Y sin duda, el chico también le tenía un especial aprecio. En su última carta, le insistía para que lo ayudara a convencer a su madre de permitirle pasar una semana de sus vacaciones en Rumania con él. Charlie sonrió. No iba a ser fácil convencer a Fleur de aquello. Sin embargo, consideraba que Louis tenía derecho a disfrutar un tiempo con su tío, después de todo, esas iban a ser sus últimas vacaciones. Luego, empezaría séptimo año y ya nada sería igual. Crecer no era algo sencillo.

Sonriendo con nostalgia, se dispuso a redactar unas líneas para su sobrino mientras mordisqueaba un trozo de pavo y su mente se alejaba muy lejos de allí. Desde las Navidades que no visitaba Inglaterra. Era consciente que su madre estaba muy, pero muy furiosa con él. También Louis. Y Bill. Había logrado escapar de ir en Pascuas, y tampoco pensaba regresar el mes entrante. Suspiró una vez más. Ese año era la graduación de Fred y de Molly. George y Audrey jamás le perdonarían que no pusiera un pie en su país natal.

Sin embargo, no le apetecía en lo más mínimo tener una estadía en Inglaterra. No podían obligarlo a ello, pensaba mientras bebía un largo trago de jugo de calabaza. Su vida estaba en Rumania, en la Reserva, con los dragones. Después de tantos años, no podía entender que su familia no se hiciera a la idea. Soltó la pluma y hundió el rostro entre sus grandes y ásperas manos. ¿Cómo hacerles comprender que estando en la Madriguera o en Londres, las cosas eran todavía más difíciles de sobrellevar? La paz solo la encontraba allí, siempre y cuando no fueran los primeros días de Mayo. Volver a Inglaterra solo lograba reabrir la vieja herida. Esbozó una media sonrisa. Y el bien sabía de heridas. Alejó las manos de su rostro y contempló las innumerables marcas y heridas de sus brazos. Casi no recordaba cómo se había hecho todas las quemaduras de su cuerpo, todos los cortes que lo atravesaban, todas las cicatrices que delataban su profesión. Clavó su mirada en una marca un poco más oscura que su piel, justo en el inicio de su antebrazo derecho. Casi no recordaba, salvo ese. La quemadura había sido grande y terriblemente dolorosa. A pesar de ello, después de tanto – demasiado – tiempo, ya solo se veía como una mustia marca oscura y olvidada. Él la continuaba sintiendo como fuego.

Se sobresaltó cuando un rugido ronco y ensordecedor lo arrancó de golpe de sus pensamientos. Maldiciendo, se incorporó de un salto, manoteó la varita y salió corriendo hacia la entrada del perímetro de la dragona. Al parecer, no era el único que había despertado de mal humor.

Vio el error muy pronto: alguno de los estudiantes había olvidado dejarle las enormes cantidades de sanguinolenta carne en la entrada de la cueva donde reposaba el Hocicorto sueco. Resopló, seguro de que si él hubiese estado en la Reserva el día anterior, tal error jamás hubiese sucedido. Encantó los trozos de comida para acercarlos a la dragona, a una enorme distancia, esperando que las cosas no se fueran de las manos. Los otros equipos podrían tardar algunos minutos en llegar si necesitaba auxilio.

Sin embargo, no por nada hacía tanto tiempo que Charlie trabajaba con especies peligrosas y tenía un muy buen puesto en la entidad de protección de dragones más prestigiosa de Europa: consiguió manejar la situación rápidamente, sin despedirse de la densa sensación de malestar que lo envolvía.

La dragona reparó en el alimento y dejó de rugir. Estaba lo suficientemente curada para caminar, y así lo hizo, desplegando sus enormes alas y bajando por la ladera de la montaña a toda velocidad. Antes de alcanzar su objetivo, resopló y despidió una deslumbrante llamarada azul que, bajo los efectos del sol, apenas si se pudo apreciar. Casi invisible, pero no menos potente, el brazo derecho de Charlie si llegó a sentir la llama, porque enseguida le empezó a escocer. Maldita Lizzie. Estaba completamente recuperada, masculló Charlie por lo bajo, volviendo sobre sus pasos y apretando la mandíbula con fuerza para olvidar el dolor. Si no, ¿cómo había logrado emitir un fuego de más de veinte metros de distancia?

Respirando profundo, – podía sentir como el ardor se esparcía por todo su cuerpo – escribió con torpeza una nota a sus estudiantes, que no tardarían en llegar, y se apareció en la enfermería de la Reserva, sin dejar de apretar los dientes.

Nadie se sorprendió de verlo allí, farfullando de dolor, porque no había nadie en la pequeña salita. A grandes zancadas cruzó la estancia y golpeó con los nudillos la puerta de la enfermera que, técnicamente, siempre debía estar allí. Su paciencia había llegado al límite aquel día. Que el mundo se complotara contra él, podía soportarlo, pero ese Mayo se había superado ampliamente.

Más de un minuto tardó la joven enfermera en atenderlo – nueva, supuso Charlie, volviendo a apretar los dientes -. La chica, sin dejar de sonreír, lo hizo sentarse en una de las camillas y se perdió en un mar de pequeños frasquitos a su espalda, mientras el pelirrojo no sabía si contenía las lágrimas de dolor, o de rabia.

La joven le aplicó el conocido ungüento para quemaduras con una pequeña espátula de madera y no bajó ni un momento la comisura de sus labios. Irritado, Charlie desvió la mirada a su propio brazo, envuelto en una asquerosa sustancia verduzca. En ese momento reparó entonces que la lengua de fuego que sorpresivamente lo había alcanzado, le había dado con exactitud en el nacimiento de su antebrazo derecho. La jovencita le retiró el ungüento con un paño húmedo, y luego susurró un hechizo.

La piel del brazo de Charlie lucía impecable. Sin una sola marca. Ni nueva, ni vieja. No había nada de la antigua quemadura.

Con un nudo a la altura de la garganta, Charlie contuvo la respiración por unos segundos antes de atreverse a alzar la vista y observar a la joven enfermera con incredulidad. Ella seguía empecinada en su sonrisa. Era una bella sonrisa.

Aturdido y sin respirar, Charlie solo pudo murmurar un quedo gracias.

* * *

Iba corriendo escaleras arriba, tomando con fuerza el libro que tenía contra el pecho. Llegaba tarde, – tardísimo – a Transformaciones y la Profesora McGonagall esa vez sí que no lo iba a dejar pasar. Resoplando, patinó en la esquina del corredor y se tambaleó peligrosamente. En el último minuto, clavó los dedos en la fría piedra del muro y frenó una caída segura. Sin detenerse a recuperar el pulso, echó a correr nuevamente, rogándole a Merlín que la clase todavía no hubiera empezado.

Volvió a doblar, jadeando, y se detuvo un segundo a recuperar el aire antes de dirigirse a la puerta del salón de Transformaciones. Con una mano en la rodilla, – la otra no soltaba el libro – levantó la vista y vio a una chica desparramada en el suelo, en la otra punta del pasillo. La posición en la que recogía sus útiles le dio a Charlie la certeza de no había tenido tanta suerte al doblar en la esquina. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se dispuso a ayudarla, pero la joven ya se había puesto de pie de un salto, con los brazos repletos de libros, pergaminos arrugados y plumas destrozadas.

Se miraron por un instante, cada uno en una punta del pasillo, y ambos a la vez recordaron el severo rostro de McGonagall al restarles puntos por llegar tarde. Los dos chicos corrieron entonces hacia la puerta del aula, y Charlie levantó un brazo en el aire para abrirla de un tirón, cuando su compañera de carrera soltó todo lo que llevaba, y volvió a caer de bruces al suelo.

– Oye, ¿no sabes hacer otra cosa que tropezar? – le espetó el muchacho furioso, por estar tan cerca de evadir el castigo y no poder lograrlo. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada desde el suelo, y en un parpadeo su cabello se volvió de un rojo violento.

– Es mi pasatiempo favorito. – le respondió, mordaz, frunciendo en seño, y apresurándose a recoger, nuevamente, todas sus pertenencias. Charlie permaneció un segundo quieto, con el brazo extendido, mirando el cambio en el cabello de la chica. Entonces, cuando se agachó a ayudarla y vio el escudo de Hufflepuff, recordó que era una característica peculiar de una compañera de Transformaciones.

– Puedo sola. – refunfuñó entonces, quitándole de un manotazo lo que Charlie había llegado a recoger.

– Lo siento. – se disculpó, ya sin enojo. – Soy Charlie Weasley.

– Nymphadora Tonks, pero si no me llamas Tonks, te echo un maleficio. – la chica ya estaba de pie, con todo revuelto, y no solo sus pertenencias, y empujó con el hombro la puerta para ingresar a la clase. – Y si te quedas ahí parado, la que te va a echar un maleficio va a ser McGonagall.

Charlie sonrió y entró apresurado al salón.

* * *

– Oye, tú, enorme, ¡baja de la escoba!

Tonks corría con torpeza por dirigiéndose al campo de Quidditch, haciendo aspavientos y muecas, gritando a todo pulmón. Un par de niñas de segundo la señalaron y ocultaron unas risitas burlonas, pero la joven continuó avanzando y agitando los brazos en el aire.

– ¡He dicho que bajes! ¡Eres demasiado grande, tu escoba se va a quebrar!

Charlie sonrió abiertamente suspendido en un plomizo cielo gris, dando un par de volteretas. Sus compañeros de equipo lo miraron con resignación, y el capitán, volando cerca de los aros, le hizo un gesto con la mano.

– Diez minutos, Weasley.

Charlie inclinó el palo de su escoba e inició un rápido descenso, hacia las gradas del estadio, hacia donde Tonks se dirigía resueltamente. El pelirrojo llegó primero, y depositó con suavidad su escoba en el banco de madera, inclinando la cabeza para ver a su amiga aproximándosele.

Rió con desparpajo cuando las piernas de Tonks se enredaron en su carrera y trastabilló, haciendo una nada elegante maniobra para no acabar de narices en la tierra. La muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada y su cabello adquirió una pronta tonalidad roja, que conservó hasta que se sentó junto a su amigo.

– Idiota.- masculló cuando estuvo a la altura de Charlie. Él sonrió, socarrón.

– Eres la delicadeza caminando, Nymphadora. – se burló, esperando el ya sabido manotazo en la coronilla.

– Te detesto. ¿Sabes que eres el único con el que no puedo lograr que mi cabeza se mantenga del color que elegí? – refunfuñó, todavía enojada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y regresando su cabellera a un castaño muy claro. – Me haces perder los estribos.

– Ya, ya… ¿para eso interrumpiste mi práctica de Quidditch?

– Claro que no, tonto. – Charlie la miró, escéptico. Tonks solía interrumpirlo en cualquier momento por cualquier nimiedad. Había interrumpido una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas solo para preguntarle si el violeta era el color que mejor le iba, y el curso anterior, lo había sacado del almuerzo para decirle que su madre le había regalado una camiseta de las Brujas de Macbeth. Ciertamente, podía esperar cualquier cosa.

– Dime entonces, porque si no subo a mi escoba en diez minutos, me echarán del equipo. Y será solo tu culpa.

Tonks se puso seria, inspiró hondo y farfulló todo de corrido.

– Lo que sucede es que… MariusBootmehainvitadoasalir. Y le he dicho que si.

Charlie abrió los ojos como platos. Le había entendido lo necesario como para que toda la sangre hirviendo se agolpara en sus mejillas y sus manos.

– ¿Qué?

– Pues, que… Marius Boot me ha invitado a salir. Y le he dicho que si.

– ¿Boot? No me agrada.

– No me sorprende.

El chico entornó los ojos con furia.

– ¿Te gusta?

– Si. – pero la firmeza de su asentimiento quedó deslucida porque Tonks no pudo sostenerle la mirada a su amigo. – No lo sé. Quizá. Voy a darle una oportunidad.

– ¿Por qué? – volvió a ladrar él, tragando sonoramente.

– ¿Por qué? Porque eso es lo que hace la gente, Charlie, dar una oportunidad. Quiero conocer a alguien que me quiera.

– Yo te quiero. – soltó el chico a bocajarro, pero pronto se arrepintió. Creyó que un milagro había ocurrido cuando su cabeza no explotó de sangre al borde de la ebullición.

– No es lo mismo, tonto. – Tonks se miro las rodillas, apenada. – Nadie me quiere invitar a salir porque soy muy torpe…

– Eso no es cierto.

– Si lo es. Además, los que si lo hacen, salen espantados con tu… enormidad. Así nunca voy a conseguir alguien que me quiera.

Charlie resopló. – Yo no tengo nada que ver. – Su amiga volvió a alzar la mirada, para fulminarlo con intensidad.

– Oh, claro que no. ¿Crees que no me enteré lo que sucedió con Smith? De acuerdo, era un patán, pero tú te pasaste. – Charlie abrió la boca, sin saber que decir. Su aspecto ridículo hizo que Tonks volviera a sonreír, pero mantuvo el semblante serio. – De veras, Charlie, aprecio que te preocupes por mí, eres mi mejor amigo. Pero quiero darle una oportunidad a Marcus. No te metas si no te llaman.

El aludido bufó, indignado, sin saber cuál de todos los pensamientos que se le cruzaban por la cabeza expresar primero. Pero el capitán de su equipo, impaciente, le hizo señas en el aire para que se incorporara de inmediato.

– Maldición – soltó, furioso. Se volvió un momento hacia su amiga. - ¿Podemos continuarlo después de la cena? Tengo que volver y…

– No te preocupes, ve. Y ya está todo dicho, Charlie: si le dices algo a Marcus, me enfadaré, y no quieres verme enojada contigo. – Tonks se puso resueltamente de pie, pero su bufanda amarilla se trabó entre sus piernas, y tuvo que tomarse del banco de enfrente para no caer. Charlie amagó a atajarla, pero en el último momento se arrepintió, y alejó los brazos de la cintura de la chica. Apenado, tomó la escoba.

– Vamos, hablemos después de la cena. No creo que realmente quieras salir con Boot.

– Pues sí, quiero.- Y con la última palabra, volteó para volver al castillo. Charlie suspiró apenas y se montó en la escoba. Cuando ya estaba retomando el entrenamiento, escuchó que le gritaban

– ¡De acuerdo, a las nueve en la entrada de las cocinas! ¡Y trae tu redacción de Encantamientos que necesito copiarla!

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Charlie se zambulló en busca de la snitch, respirando con profundidad aquel hermoso aroma a nubes, hierba húmeda y lluvia acercándose.

* * *

Charlie estaba tumbado en su habitación en la Madriguera, mirando distraído como caían los copos de nieve en el jardín. Esperaba aburrido a que se hicieran las tres: había quedado con Tonks en reunirse en el Callejón Diagon, para hacer las compras de Navidad. En realidad, ella haría las compras de Navidad y él la acompañaría, pero daba igual. En esos días, con tal de ver un rato más a su amiga, Charlie hacía cualquier cosa.

Sexto año había pasado volando, y la furia agolpada en el pecho del pelirrojo no había amainado. Apretó los dientes al recordar como Tonks había pasado de él por juntarse con el idiota de Boot. Pero ese no era el único problema: lo peor, era que como se sentía profundamente irritado con toda la situación, cuando ella encontraba algún momento lejos de su condenado novio – Charlie todavía no podía digerir esa palabra en la misma oración que el nombre de su amiga – peleaban todo el tiempo, y Tonks acababa volteándose, roja de furia, y marchándose, regalándole una semana de miradas heladas y ni una palabra.

Cansado de tal ir y venir sin sentido, y harto de mantener la boca cerrada y los puños crispados cuando veía a Tonks muy cerca de aquel maldito patán, Charlie le había propuesto una tregua por las vacaciones.

Así que eso aguardaba, balanceando una pierna fuera de la cama, esperando para pasar una tarde agradable, como en los viejos tiempos.

Suspirando, a las dos y media se puso de pie y tomó su abrigo. Bajó las escaleras, ignorando los gritos que provenían de la habitación de su hermano menor, probablemente estaba siendo acosado por Fred y George. En la cocina, su madre se encargaba de hechizar la vajilla para lavar todo lo utilizado durante el almuerzo, y la pequeña Ginny peinaba una muñeca en la alfombrita.

– Mamá, me voy al Callejón Diagon.

– De acuerdo, cielo. Vuelves a cenar, ¿verdad? – le respondió, distraída, la Señora Weasley.

– Si… ¿Mamá? – Molly alzó la vista. - ¿Puedo invitar a Tonks?

Los ojos de su madre brillaron por un instante, pero Charlie no reparó en ello. Estaba muy concentrado en la punta de sus zapatillas, alzando los hombros con evidente incomodidad.

– Claro, cariño. – replicó con suavidad. Charlie asintió, y se dispuso a salir. Molly, a su espalda, suspiró imperceptiblemente.

El joven Weasley frunció el ceño al presentarse en sus narices un enorme autobús de dos plazas, tambaleante en la acera. Subió, desconfiado, y le dio al conductor lo correspondiente al boleto más barato luego de murmurar "Al Callejón Diagon".

Tres frenazos, dos volantazos y una curva cerrada que hace que Charlie casi se rompa la crisma, el Autobús Noctámbulo lo dejó en la entrada del Caldero Chorreante. Aliviado, el pelirrojo bajó de un salto y se resguardó de la tenue nevada en la taberna, donde Tom le ofreció una pequeña mesa redonda un poco apartada del resto. Quitándose el abrigo, se sentó, ojeó el reloj, – eran las tres en punto – y se dispuso a esperar a Tonks un largo, largo rato.

Su amiga rompía el récord de la impuntualidad, y Charlie lo sabía.

Por eso le sorprendió y casi botó el contenido de su botella de cerveza cuando unos brazos tibios lo atraparon por detrás, y gritaban en su oído

– ¡Te encontré!

Una calidez abrumadora recorrió la espalda de Charlie, de arriba abajo.

– ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó mientras se acomodaba enfrente suyo y sin miramientos tomaba un largo sorbo de su cerveza de manteca.

– ¿Qué te hiciste en el pelo? – rebatió él, fingiendo una mueca horrorizada. Ese día, además del enorme abrigo rojo, Tonks llevaba el cabello corto, rizado y monstruosamente verde.

– Es Navidad, tonto. Quiero estar a tono.

– Los niños van a buscar los regalos a tus pies.

Tonks frunció la nariz y le sacó la lengua. Apuró lo que quedaba de bebida, y se levantó de un salto.

– ¡Hey! ¡Era mi cerveza!

– Pues ya no. Levántate, gigante, que hay mucho por hacer. – y sin más, Tonks se dirigió directo a la entrada del Callejón. Charlie pudo verla de atrás, corroborando el esfuerzo que hacía por no llevarse consigo las patas de las mesas. La siguió, negando con la cabeza.

Entraron juntos al Callejón, y una ventisca helada les cortó el rostro, por lo que se apresuraron a emprender la marcha.

– ¿Se puede saber la razón de tu buen humor?

– ¿Insinúas que soy una amargada?

– No, pero en vez de caminar, parece que bailas. Y muy mal, tengo que decirlo.

Sus risas apenas sonaron, chocando con la intemperie gélida, que los envolvió en un vaho proveniente de sus propias bocas.

– Nada en especial… – dijo ella luego, tapándose la mitad de la cara en el cuello del abrigo. Rápidamente le tomó la mano a Charlie – él pudo sentir su calidez incluso a pesar de los gruesos guantes de la chica – y tiró de él, sin voltear el rostro. – Quiero pasar por Flourish y Blotts, quiero regalarle un libro a mi padre.

Atravesaron la calle hasta un gran escaparate donde entre motivos navideños se exhibían las últimas novedades literarias del mundo mágico. Entraron, y un agradable aroma a pergamino y calidez los golpeó. El dependiente, demasiado simpático, no dejó de balbucearle a Tonks incoherencias, mientras ella sonreía y le palmeaba el hombro. Charlie reparó en ello luego de darle una repasada a la sección de Criaturas Mágicas y decidió ir a salvar a su amiga. Con sutileza, la arrastró del codo hacia las estanterías, lejos de aquel tonto tartamudo.

– ¡Oye! Podrías ser más educado. Me estaba ayudando a conseguir un libro para papá.

– Sí, claro, Nymphadora.

Manotazo en la coronilla. Charlie se sorprendía que todavía pudiera llegar hasta allí, puesto a que él le llevaba ya casi una cabeza.

– Eres imposible.

– Yo también te quiero.

Refunfuñando, volteó a escudriñar las enormes pilas de libros con interés, pero Charlie no se rindió.

– Cuéntamelo.

– ¿Qué te cuente el que?

– Lo que te sucedió para avanzar a saltitos.

– Yo no avanzo a saltitos.

– Nymphadora…

– De acuerdo, pero ¡deja de llamarme así! – Tonks volteó con furia y le estampó un libro de cubiertas gruesas y oscuras en el pecho. – Quiero este. Cuando salgamos te lo cuento.

Ambos se dirigieron a pagar por el libro, y el dependiente se despidió con un tartamudo "Felices fiestas" que hizo que Charlie se riera con burla.

– ¿Nunca vas a considerar bueno a alguien que quiera hablarme? – refunfuñó Tonks, picada, mientras la nieve volvía a envolverlos como un manto de blancura casi dañina.

– Claro que no. – se rió Charlie mientras avanzaban con lentitud por la transitada calle. Tonks farfulló algunas incoherencias antes de replicar

– Bien, no te rías. – Charlie se sonrió - ¡Que no te rías! En realidad, no debería estar feliz, pero ya ves… - ahora el chico estaba intrigado. Se pararon en la tienda de Animales Mágicos, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en su amiga. – Rompí con Marcus.

Hubo un breve silencio entre ambos. Tonks miraba fijo una pequeñita maceta al lado de un cesto de mimbre, con un tallo raquítico que sostenía dos florcitas de deslucidos pétalos violetas y blancos, para no tener que alzar la mirada hacia Charlie. Éste, por el contrario, no apartaba sus ojos de la joven.

– Pero… ¿cómo…?

Tonks inspiró hondo y elevó un poco los hombros, para volver a ocultar parcialmente el rostro en el abrigo.

– No dejaba de molestarme con que dejara de verte, ya ves… Se volvió un pesado, y no me dejaba en paz. Y tú eras mi amigo antes de que el llegara, entonces… – por el rabillo del ojo evaluó la reacción de su amigo, pero su cara no parecía demostrar ninguna emoción. – Pues, lo dejé. Es linda, ¿no lo crees? Creo que la compraré. – agregó intentando quitarle peso al asunto, señalando la plantita.

La mente de Charlie bullía de actividad, pero no atinaba a pronunciar palabra. Luego de otro minuto largo, dijo simplemente

– Vamos, te la regalo.

Y los dos entraron en el local sin atreverse a cruzar la mirada. Charlie se maldijo; de todo lo que estaba pensando, había tenido que saltar tamaña estupidez. Para colmo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder comprar la desagradable planta, había gastado buena parte de sus ahorros en el Autobús y en el Caldero Chorreante. Pudo percibir a lo lejos como Tonks le pedía lo que deseaba a la dependienta y ella se reía disimuladamente por tan estrambótica elección.

– Son cuatro knuts, cielo, y déjame decirte que esta plantita no tiene ni una cualidad mágica. La coloqué allí solo porque mi sobrina la dejó olvidada…

Pero Tonks parecía encantada con ese tallo seco, así que Charlie pagó por él y volvieron a salir. El pelirrojo resopló

– Ya sabes… podría decirte que lo siento, pero es mentira. Era un idiota.

Tonks soltó una risita y apretó contra si la pequeña maceta.

– Gracias… – Charlie la miró, incrédulo. – ¡No, no! Por esto, no por tu insulto a mi ex novio. De cualquier forma, creo que en el fondo tienes razón, era un idiota…

Se rieron sinceramente, y Charlie la tomó con inocencia por los hombros. Siguieron caminando sin sentido toda la tarde, riendo y molestándose, hasta que Charlie lo recordó y le preguntó

– Oye, ¿quieres venir a cenar a mi casa?

– ¡Claro, tonto!

La tarde finalmente, empezaba a caer.

* * *

Un grito de júbilo arrancó la modorra de aquella mañana. Charlie, con un pergamino arrugado fuertemente apretado en su mano, bajó corriendo las escaleras, ignorando los ojos curiosos de Ron y la molestia de Percy y se dirigió derecho a la cocina.

– ¡Lo logré! – exclamó a una aturdida Señora Weasley, que no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo su hijo, mucho menos cuando este le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Charlie no era el rey de la expresividad.

– Cariño, ¿qué suced…?

– Lo siento mamá, ¡tengo que contarle esto a Tonks! – y sin dar mayores explicaciones, se esfumó.

Se apareció en un callejón sucio, el mismo que utilizaba con frecuencia para visitar a su amiga, desde que finalmente había aprobado el examen de aparición. Con una sonrisa radiante y el pergamino aún aferrado, echó a correr hacia la tercera casa de la cuadra: la de rejas negras y desvaída fachada azul.

– ¡Lo logré! – repitió gritando con todas sus fuerzas hacia la conocida ventana. Como si Tonks estuviera aguardándolo, se oyó dentro un chasquido, seguido de golpes contra un posible suelo de madera, como de cosas cayendo, y luego una cabellera rosada abrió de un tirón la puerta principal. Tonks salió corriendo hacia su amigo, radiante y con los pantalones rasgados, tropezando en el último minuto. Extendió los brazos hacia Charlie y lo abrazó con fuerza, riendo y jadeando. El pelirrojo la tomó en volandas, haciéndola girar como una muñeca, sin parar de repetir

– ¡Lo logré! ¡Tonks, realmente lo logré!

Y con una sonrisa deslumbrante, todavía dando vueltas sin sentido en el pórtico de la casa de Tonks, estampó sus labios en la arrebolada mejilla de su amiga. Riendo extasiados, sin dejar de abrazarse, fueron entrando en la casa.

– ¡Tienes que contármelo todo!

El pergamino que Charlie tenía en la mano cayó al suelo mojado, extendiéndose lo suficiente para poder leerse

_"Estimado señor Weasley:_

_Estamos muy contentos de anunciarle que la solicitud de la beca que ofrece el Departamento de Control y Regulación de las Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio de Magia ha sido aprobada. Por tanto, tenemos el agrado de corroborar su admisión en la Academia de Criaturas Mágicas de Londres._

_Adjuntamos la lista de materiales necesarios y los requerimientos para acceder a los beneficios de su beca._

_Sin otro particular, se despide muy atentamente_

_Newt Scamander, Director de la ACM."_

En la ventana de Tonks, varias florecitas (todas de la misma combinación de colores) se abrían orgullosamente a la luz del sol.

* * *

– ¡Charles Weasley!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de sopetón, y un remolino rojo lo arrancó de un estado similar a la catatonia. Sintió como una y otra vez le caían golpes en la coronilla en sintonia con todo un manual de insultos.

– Idiota, idiota, ¡zopenco!

– ¡Para ya, Tonks! – exclamó Charlie, abriendo los ojos y observándola con furia. Un último golpe cayó en su cabeza antes de que la chica lo fulminara con la mirada y un instante después, – Charlie podría haber jurado que los ojos de su amiga se humedecieron - se arrojó a su cuello, intentando controlar sus espasmos.

– Eres un idiota, Charlie. ¡Estaba tan asustada!

– Estoy bien... – suspiró el pelirrojo, aunque envolvió el menudo cuerpo de la bruja con su brazo sano.

– Tonto... – refunfuñó, antes de apartarse. Un enorme vendaje cubría todo el brazo derecho de Charlie. Tonks escudriñó a conciencia el rostro de su amigo buscando alguna señal de malestar. – ¿Puedes explicarme cómo demonios te hiciste eso?

– No pasó nada, Nymphadora. ¿Puedes bajar la voz? Me va a estallar la cabeza.

Sin consideraciones, ella volvió a pegarle en la coronilla, pero esta vez con más suavidad. – No eres muy atenta con el enfermo, ¿sabes?

Tonks entornó los ojos.

– Cuando llegué, tu madre me permitió subirte la cena. Si no cuidas tus modales, te quedarás sin comer.

Charlie alzó la mano sana, apaciguando los ánimos.

– ¿Vas a enloquecer peor que mi madre cada vez que tenga algún accidente en la Academia?

Ella se acomodó mejor en la cama de Charlie y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

– Eres un desagradecido.

– Vamos, Tonks, fue solo una quemadura. Voy a tener muchas más. – La joven abrió los ojos con incredulidad y enseguida él se arrepintió de haber hablado.

– ¿Eso es solo porque eres condenadamente idiota o por algo más?

Demonios. Se revolvió entre las sábanas, incómodo.

– Charlie, dímelo.

– Bueno, hoy antes de todo el rollo este – levantó un poco su brazo malo – me confirmaron que tengo asegurado un puesto en la Reserva de Dragones. –Tonks abrió la boca, dividida entre la incredulidad y el entusiasmo. – En Rumania.

La habitación pareció descender diez grados de temperatura. Ella se mantuvo serena, cerró la boca y se retorció un poco las manos en el regazo.

– ¿Es lo que tú quieres? – de pronto, gritar y gesticular como hacía siempre no parecía una opción.

– Si... No. No lo sé. Es complicado.

– ¿Qué dijeron tus padres?

– Aún no les comenté nada. – Charlie sonrió sin ganas. – Luego pasó todo esto, y mi madre me obligó a guardar cama el resto del día.

Tonks apartó la vista del semblante de su amigo, y se mordió el labio, pensativa. El silencio los abrumó por unos instantes. De pronto, la joven se palmeó con fuerza las rodillas y empezó a hablar atropelladamente

– Bueno, en realidad, no debería ser un problema. Para eso existen las lechuzas, ¿cierto?

– Tonks...

– Además, será solo una temporada. Y supongo que podrás venir aquí cuantas veces quieras. Es tu familia, ¿no? Y también estoy yo.

– Tonks...

– Y voy a estar ocupada también, tengo que entrar en la Academia de Aurors. No voy a tener ni tiempo en pensar extrañarte, que ya vas a estar aquí...

– Tonks...

– Y si no, puedo intentar ir yo para allá, aunque sea poco tiempo, y no tenga que contarte todo cuando regreses...

– ¡Tonks!

– ¿Qué?

– Ven aquí. – Charlie se corrió lo suficiente como para que la bruja se acurrucara en su costado. Hundió el rostro en su pecho y él la rodeó con fuerza con el brazo sano. – No voy a dejarte. – susurró contra su cabello, depositándole un fugaz beso en su frente.

Tonks se apretó más contra el enorme y cálido pecho de su amigo, y Charlie creyó que quizá, por una vez, la chica se había vencido a las lágrimas. La herida de su brazo envió un ramalazo de dolor directamente hacia donde bombeaba su corazón.

* * *

"_Grandulón:_

_No creas que me he olvidado de escribirte. Simplemente te estuve castigando por no haberme escrito en dos semanas. Bastardo._

_Las cosas aquí siguen bien. Mamá está un poco paranoica: se encontró por casualidad con los Malfoy y desde entonces está histérica. Papá no es de mucha ayuda._

_La Academia es genial. Estoy aprendiendo muchísimo, mucho más que el año pasado, aunque a veces termine agotada._

_¿Vendrás para Pascuas? Lo prometiste, Weasley, no hagas como con mis cartas. Espero que a Molly si le respondas... ¿Te enteraste que Percy fue nombrado prefecto? Me lo dijo Bill, me lo encontré la otra vez en Gringotts. _

_Responde mis cartas o la próxima te envío un vociferador. O mejor, una maldición._

_Tu muy olvidada amiga, Tonks."_

* * *

"_Charlie Weasley: si este verano no te dignas a aparecer en Inglaterra, yo misma te traeré de la oreja._

_PD: ¡Entré en el escuadrón de Alastor Moody! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Yo! ¡Con Ojoloco Moody!"_

* * *

"_Idiota:_

_Como sabrás, este junio me graduó. Yupi. Puedes ir moviendo tu enorme trasero hacia aquí ya._

_Sé que vendrás. Si no es por mí, al menos hazlo por la final del Mundial de Quiddich. Irás, ¿verdad?_

_Te espero, zopenco, si no vienes, olvídate de mí. Ya me cansé de las estúpidas lechuzas. Hace tanto que no te veo que ya olvidé lo enorme que eres._

_Ven._

_Tonks."_

* * *

"_Merlín santo, ¡Harry Potter está compitiendo en el Torneo de los Tres Magos! ¡Tiene solo catorce años! No sé a que espera Dumbledore para sacarlo de ahí..._

_¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelta? Realmente te extraño. Aquí todo es muy aburrido. Moody está en Hogwarts, asique el Escuadrón de Aurors es somnífero. Quiero que me cuentes emocionantes aventuras con temibles dragones. _

_Supongo que no vendrás en un buen rato. Tendré que matar sola el aburrimiento._

_Mamá te envía recuerdos."_

* * *

"_Me la pasé genial. Deberían hacer todas las pruebas con dragones para poder verte así de seguido. Mentira, pobres de los campeones._

_En realidad, no tengo mucho para escribirte. Más de lo mismo. Voy a hacer un petitorio para que Moody regrese pronto y vuelva la acción con él. Creo que moriré en la montaña de papeleo que tengo pendiente. Maldición._

_¡Felices fiestas! Mi plantita ya se mudó a una maceta más grande. Papá no puede creer que haya podido mantener con vida un ser viviente por tanto tiempo._

_Muchos abrazos de oso._

_Tonks"_

* * *

"_Las cosas se pusieron feas. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Espero que Bill te mantenga al tanto. De cualquier forma, no tengo miedo. Mamá no quería que me uniera, pero yo creo que es momento de entrar en la pelea, ¿no crees? Casi puedo visualizarte aquí mismo, regañándome por ser tan necia. Te diré lo mismo que le dije a mi madre: no-soy-una-niña. Además, Ojoloco está orgulloso de mí._

_¡Conocí a mi primo! O algo así. También a Harry. Y a un montón de gente excelente. Tu madre está un poco alterada, deberías escribirle._

_Te extraño, grandulón, la acción no es lo mismo sin ti."_

* * *

"_Te escribo lo antes posible para que te tranquilices antes de que te pienses lo peor. Estoy bien. No me llevé la peor parte, de eso estoy segura._

_Aún no puedo creer lo que pasó con Sirius. Estoy bien, pero... bueno, tú sabes. Quiero que todo esto termine. Remus (te hablé mucho de él, ¿recuerdas?) dice que solo está comenzando._

_Estoy bien. Quisiera que estuvieras conmigo. Mamá me asfixia. Remus es muy considerado, pero no es lo mismo que contigo. Estoy bien, pero ¿vendrás?_

_Un beso enorme,_

_Tonks."_

* * *

"_Eres un inepto. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? No tengo quince años, Charlie. Estoy muy, muy enfadada contigo. Remus dice que no importa, (claro, él sí que es una persona sensata) pero me hubiese gustado matarte antes de que regresaras. _

_Quizá, en el fondo, tu arrebato contra el pobre Remus esté fundado. Es un sol. ¿Piensas que estoy loca? No contestes eso. No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza. Es una locura, ya se._

_No pilles una rabieta y respóndeme. Estoy confundida y aún no sé si me gusta realmente. Ahórrate el enojo para lo seguro._

_Las cosas están negras. A veces me alegro que no estés en Inglaterra, así tengo alguien menos para preocuparme. ¿Sabes que están a punto de destituir a Fudge?_

_Te quiere,_

_Tonks."_

* * *

"_Por favor, no te enfades. Quisiera romper cosas. Todo salió mal..._

'_Muy viejo, muy pobre, muy peligroso'. El peor rechazo de la historia._

_Ven, necesito."_

* * *

"_Todo es horrible. No puedo metamorfosearme. Soy ridícula._

_Han habido más ataques. Estamos perdiendo. Y me siento inútil. Ni siquiera me siento capaz de patrullar Hogwarts. Soy un peligro._

_Me ayudaría que vinieras, Charlie. O que respondas. O lo que sea."_

* * *

"_A mi ex-mejor amigo:_

_Eres un idiota y lo sabes. Tu madre (TU MADRE) me ha preguntado por ti hasta el cansancio. Que no me respondas a mí, de acuerdo, pero... ¡tu madre! Le he mentido, ella me apoyó mucho con... bueno, tú sabes, y no merece saber lo desagradecido que puede ser su hijo._

_Asumo que te enteraste lo de Dumbledore... Y lo de Bill. Si hay un buen momento para que el zopenco de Charlie Weasley haga su brillante aparición, este es el momento. _

_Quiero verte antes de la boda, Charlie, tengo algo muy importante que contarte. Y quiero que sea en persona. Y si, tiene que ver con Remus._

_Es tu última oportunidad para enmendar las cosas aquí. Todavía estoy a tiempo de mandarte al diablo y buscar un nuevo mejor amigo. Más competente. _

_Te extraño,_

_Tonks."_

* * *

"_Sé que estás molesto porque te obligué a ser el padrino de la boda más extraña del siglo. Soy feliz, Charlie, entiéndeme por favor. Remus es... bueno, ya te lo expliqué la última vez que nos vimos. Que él me ame a mí todavía me parece un milagro en este infierno. _

_Seguimos sin saber donde están Harry, Hermione y tu hermano. Yo estoy segura que están bien. Remus está decaído. Intenta no demostrarlo, pero yo me doy cuenta._

_El Ministerio tambalea. Todo está para atrás. Una carta tuya podría alegrarme un poco. Remus y mamá se unieron para evitar que siga trabajando: están locos. No voy a quedarme en casa de brazos cruzados, no soy tan inútil. Quiero ayudar, tengo miedo, pero la única manera de salvar el mundo mágico es continuar. Además, se lo debo a Ojoloco._

_No vayas a explotar voluntariamente, por favor, pero... creo que estoy embarazada. Tengo mucho miedo. No le he dicho nada a Remus y mucho menos a mis padres. Mañana voy a San Mungo. _

_No sé si quiero traer a este mundo a un niño indefenso. Un hijo de Remus (solo escribirlo me ahoga de emoción) no merece ingresar al mundo en plena guerra mágica._

_Lo siento. Pero tenía que hablar con alguien. Ojalá estuvieras aquí._

_Cuídate, Charlie._

_Tonks."_

* * *

"_Positivo. Remus se ha ido."_

* * *

"_Lo he perdonado, Charlie. Lo entiendo. En serio. Puedes ahorrarte tus instintos asesinos. _

_Estoy enorme. Es la primera vez que me alegro que no estés aquí. _

_Las cosas están cada día peor. Papá tuvo que esconderse, por toda la nueva mierda muggle. Lo extraño. Mamá intenta no demostrarlo, pero está devastada. Remus tampoco está mejor. Todos vamos a volvernos locos. _

_Tu familia está bien. O tan bien como se lo puede estar en estos momentos._

_Un abrazo gigante (para tu gigante cuerpo) y escríbeme pronto._

_Tonks."_

* * *

"_He tomado una pluma en cuanto logré sentarme. Jamás traigas a la vida a un hijo. _

_Es hermoso. Le hemos puesto Ted, en honor a papá. Te envío la foto que el baboso de Remus le ha estado mostrando a todo el mundo. _

_Lo siento, pero el niño que vivió y el que salvará el mundo mágico vence al idiota amigo cuidador de dragones. Harry será el padrino. Puedo reservarte el segundo (si Remus me convence de ser una bola de nuevo)._

_Mueve tu enorme trasero hasta Inglaterra y conoce a tu primer sobrino, Charlie. Te espero."_

* * *

El viento gélido azotaba sin piedad el indestructible monolito de mármol. A su alrededor, casi en una simetría perfecta, decenas de fríos pétalos blancos se posaban en la hierba escarchada.

Al caminar entre las lápidas, Charlie Weasley hacía crujir el césped y la tierra apisonada y húmeda. El clima helado le cortaba las mejillas, pero no lograba enfriar el frenético bombeo de su corazón hirviendo. Su respiración superficial lo envolvía en un vaho denso y apabullante, pero no le impidió que sus entrenados pies se dirigieran temblorosos a su destino, aunque no recibieran una orden directa desde su cerebro.

Cayó de rodillas sobre la hierba hostil que rodeaba su destino, y una mano trémula recorrió la piedra blanca de la lápida. No recordaba cuando las lágrimas habían desbordado de sus ojos, solo las sentía correr sin control y caer en su ropa, en el césped, en sus manos.

Respirando entrecortadamente, y ya sin intentar recuperar una visión libre de nubes saladas, tanteó tembloroso su bolsillo, hasta dar con su varita. Susurró un encantamiento convulso, e hizo aparecer de la nada un ramo de pequeñas flores, suaves pétalos blancos y violáceos, y los depositó con ternura a los pies de la tumba.

– Te amo, Nymphadora. Siempre lo he hecho.

"_Lo sé, tonto... Es que soy irresistible._"

Charlie se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se levantó con dificultad.

En un par de horas, de vuelta en Rumania, debería responder dos enojadas lechuzas que lo picarían sin piedad por no haber hecho acto de presencia en Inglaterra y haberse perdido, una vez más, la graduación de Fred y Molly.

* * *

_Bien, he vuelto a subir una historia, – extraña, lo sé – después de tanto tiempo. Me siento lo suficientemente bien con ella como para publicarla. Quizá el hecho de que no existan ríos de tinta sobre Charlie Weasley me de seguridad, quién sabe. Lo que si estoy segura es que definitivamente el_ "Charlie nunca se casó porque estaba muy concentrado en los dragones" _no me cuadra. Así de simple. _

_Si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud. _

**Ccii Tnks.**


End file.
